shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Random Shopkins Hurt and Heal
This Hurt and Heal is created by CookieSwirlC. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This Hurt and Heal contains 79 characters from Shopkins Seasons 1 2 3 4 5 with some guest characters competing hurt and heal. STILL ALIVE Doggy_bowl_variant_art.png|Doggy Bowl - 5HP Screenshot_2016-09-10-06-03-57-1.png|Pup-E-House - 5HP Milk_bud_art_official.png|Milk Bud - 5HP Milly Mushroom Fake.png|Milly Mushroom - 5HP Flushes_art.png|Flushes - 5HP Edgar Eggcup.png|Edgar Eggcup - 5HP Screenshot_2016-09-10-06-09-15-1.png|Wooly Hat - 5HP Cindy Bon.png|Cindy Bon - 5HP Eeky.png|Cheeky Chocolate Charm - 5HP 627-Claire-Chair-Rarity-Rare.png|Claire Chair - 5HP Sadie_Soccerball.png|Sadie Soccerball - 5HP Netti Spaghetti Fake.png|Netti Spaghetti - 5HP Nilla_slice_variant.png|Nilla Slice - 25HP SPK_053.png|Poppy Corn - 5HP Garlicrosevariant.png|Garlic Rose - 5HP SPK_100.png|Molly Mops - 105HP SPK_034.png|Sizzles - 5HP Miss Twist Fake.png|Miss Twist - 5HP Silky Fake.png|Silky - 5HP Rolly_donut_toy.JPG|Rolly Donut - 5HP Metallic_Cupcake_Chic_Charm_art.png|Metallic Cupcake Chic Charm - 5HP Sneaky_wedge_collectors_tool_variant_art.png|Sneaky Wedge - 5HP Drinky_drink_variant_art.png|Dinky Drink - 5HP Screenshot_2016-09-10-06-06-25-1.png|Prickles - 5HP SPK_103.png|Peta Plunger - 5HP Blu_galescales.png|Gale Scales - 5HP Cheeky_cherries_variant_art.png|Cheeky Cherries - 5HP Peely_potato_variant_art.png|Peely Potato - 5HP Royal_cupcake_ct_variant_art.png|Royal Cupcake - 5HP Toastypopart.png|Toasty Pop - 5HP Saucy Pan Fake.png|Saucy Pan - 5HP Bread_crumbs_art.png|Bread Crumbs - 5HP Dolly_donut_variant.png|Dolly Donut - 5HP Teena_catfood_variant_art.png|Teena Catfood - 5HP Toastie Bread Fake.png|Toastie Bread - 5HP Sconnie Fake.png|Sconnie - 5HP Poprock_variant_art.png|PopRock - 5HP Hattie Hat Fake.png|Hattie Hat - 5HP Brittney_Brownie_Variant.png|Brittney Brownie - 5HP Googy.png|Googy - 5HP Sasha_belt_variant_art.png|Sasha Belt - 15HP Pretz-elle.png|Pretz-elle - 5HP Fastapasta1.png|Fasta Pasta - 5HP Corny Cob Fake.png|Corny Cob - 5HP Baby Puff.png|Baby Puff - 5HP SPK_033.png|Lana Lamp - 20HP Prommy Fake.png|Prommy - 5HP SPK_120.png|Cute Boot - 5HP JilJam.png|Jilly Jam - 5HP Tracey_tomato_art.png|Tracey Tomato - 5HP Tubby_butter_art.png|Tubby Butter Hot_choc_art_official.png|Hot Choc - 5HP Mabel_syrup_ct_art.png|Mabel Syrup - 5HP Ice Cream Cup.png|Ice Cream Cup - 5HP Bobby_sock_art.png|Bobby Sock - 5HP Jingle Purse.png|Jingle Purse - 5HP Earring_twins_art.png|Earring Twins - 5HP Eggchic_art_official.png|Eggchic - 5HP Comfy Cushion.png|Comfy Cushion - 5HP Rita_remote_official_art.png|Rita Remote - 5HP Drips_art_official.png|Drips - 5HP Jade_spade_art_official.png|Jade Spade - 5HP IMG_20160909_164223.JPG|Bone-adette - 5HP Waggy Tag.png|Waggy Tag - 5HP Fish_flake_jake_art_official.png|Fish Flake Jake - 5HP Flicker_candle_art.png|Flicker Candle - 5HP Whistle_wilma_art.png|Whistle Wilma - 5HP DEAD Bunbunslipper variant art.png|79th - Bun Bun Slipper (FELL ASLEEP!) Toofs Fake.png|78th - Toofs (GOT CAVITIES!) Betty boot variant.png|77th - Betty Boot (STEPPED ON!) 4-120.png|76th - Burt House (ABANDONED!) Tiny tissues ct variant art.png|75th - Tiny Tissues (SNEEZED!) Al Foil Fake.png|74th - Al Foil (COVERED!) Pecanna pie ct variant art.png|73rd - Pecanna Pie (EATEN!) Pinkanne.jpg|72nd - Dry-anne (RAN OUT OF POWER!) SPK 095.png|71st - Leafy (SHREDDED!) Vera.png|70th - Veronica Vase (SHATTERED!) Big topping art.png|69th - Big Topping (SHAKEN UP!) Shy pie art official.png|68th - Shy Pie/Cherry Pie (EATEN!) Hurt and Heal Types *Super Hurt/Heal means 5HP up/down. *Mega Hurt/Heal means 10HP up/down *Ultra Hurt/Heal means 15HP up/down *Tundra Hurt/Heal means 20HP up/down *Penny Pencil Hurt/Heal means 100HP up/down *Unofficial Hurt/Heal means 200HP up/down *Wanneng Hurt/Heal means # of HP up/down Maximum HP is 1,000. If you heal at that stake it cuts down to 5HP. Power-Ups Potion of Insta-Kill - if you use this, it will automatically kill a contestant of your choice. Update Now you can Potion of Insta-Kill 2 People! Category:Hurt and Heal